


A Real Damn Hero

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Howard's lab was broken into, and now someone had to check it out. Someone, meaning Darcy. She was pissed the hell off. Pissed off at Howard for nominating her to be his stand in because she was familiar enough with his lab and his vault, pissed off at Peggy for not being available for this shit, and most of all pissed off at Thompson for being a misogynistic asshole.





	

Darcy’s lips were pressed into a thin line, and she very resolutely stared out the window into the rapidly darkening evening as Chief Thompson drove up the gravel drive to Howard’s gigantic house. She was pissed the hell off. Pissed off at Howard for nominating her to be his stand in because she was familiar enough with his lab and his vault, pissed off at Peggy for not being available for this shit, considering she was over on the west coast and especially because she  _ didn’t take Darcy _ , and most of all pissed off at Thompson for being a misogynistic asshole.

She thought he’d changed, maybe Peggy being a general all around BAMF had really turned him around. Apparently not. Nope. Although to his credit he hadn’t ever actually put his hands on her.

Fuck all that. The ‘40s fucking sucked. But here she was, and apparently for good. Whatever.

Thompson pulled the car to a stop. He made no move to get out, though; instead his eyes swung over to Darcy. “How is it you know your way around Stark’s place, again?”

“Fuck you.” She got a secret thrill that he always looked vaguely scandalized when she said things like that. “What, you gonna relocate me for being insubordinate? I can think of a dozen places I’d rather be.” And if she couldn’t talk her way into it soon, she was going to have to make some calls. Literally make some calls. If she could ever catch Tim on the phone, that was. That always proved to be a problem. “Stop with that insinuation shit, and I’ll stop.”

She yanked her door open and got out. Not having seat belts didn’t make her feel good from a safety perspective, but it sure worked for making a dramatic exit. It was almost as good as slamming down a telephone receiver, and she sure as shit couldn’t do that in her proper time, either.

She was a pro at walking in heels by now, and even the gravel didn’t phase her as she moved over to the front door.

“Darcy,” Thompson hissed from behind her, and she looked back to see he’d pulled out his gun.

She put her hands on her hips. “What?”

“Let me clear the room first.”

That was actually a good point. She nodded, stepping out of the way. She  _ had _ a gun, of course. She was an SSR agent. She had to have a gun. She just… would rather leave it to other people. Like Thompson. That was fine.

“You might need this.” She pulled the housekey out of her pocket and held it out for him.

His eyes narrowed again, but he didn’t actually  _ say _ anything this time. Thank god for small mercies. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, gun drawn and pointed up at the ceiling. “Clear,” he called back.

It was slow moving through the house like that, room by room, but it was a good idea. And at least she knew where she was going. Howard’s lab was underground and his vault was  _ under _ that. Apparently someone had broken into the lab, the alarm had gone off, but they weren’t sure about the vault. Which was, of course, why she was here. She may not know what everything was, but she’d be able to tell if any of it was missing.

And it could have been worse. Thompson wasn’t grabby, and after all the bullshit with Howard he’d insisted that he be the one with her to show Howard that they really were sorry for suspecting him or whatever.

The door leading into the lab was locked, Darcy had another key for that. And despite not having seen any signs of intruders on the way in, the lab had been tossed. “Fuck me,” she murmured, looking around with her hands on her hips. It was a mess. “It’s going to take a bit to sort through this. Like…” She looked over at Thompson. “I hope you didn’t have a hot date tonight.”

He didn’t look happy to hear that. He gave her a terse nod. “Let’s check the vault.”

The vault was completely untouched, it looked like it hadn’t been opened. Darcy closed the door, shaking her head. “Howard, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Agent Lewis?” Thompson was giving her a very suspicious look.

She shrugged, sighing. “I’m pretty sure I have a suspect for you. After I was here Howard discovered just how much he liked having an assistant around. Madeline Sharper. Since she’s no longer working with him I’m assuming he said or did something the way he  _ always  _ does. She probably still has a copy of the keys, but he doesn’t give out the code of his vault to anyone.”

“And yet you have it.”

“Yeah.” She made to move past him, but he snagged her upper arm, stopping her. She looked at his fingers for a second before peering up into his blue eyes. “Seriously?”

“He doesn’t give out his vault code, Lewis, but you have it. Are we going to have a problem here?”

Darcy wrenched free from his grasp. “We will if you keep manhandling me.” She glared up at him. He was probably right around six feet. Her heels put her a little closer, but not much. She really wished she had a Taser; it wasn’t exactly like she could shoot him.

“Answer the question, Darcy.” His face was absolutely serious.

“No, we’re not going to have a problem. Howard’s my oldest friend…” She sighed, focusing her eyes on a spot on the wall. “Howard’s my oldest friend  _ here _ . He found me, and then the war, but no. No conflict of interest.” She looked back at him.

“Fine. I’ll check the rest of the house if you head back to the lab.” It very clearly was more order than suggestion.

But she was more than happy to get some space. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked quickly back to the lab.

The mess was still waiting for her when she got back. She’d organized his lab, though, she knew where everything was supposed to go. It was just a matter of putting it back there. Best to start from the outside and work her way in.

Her coat came off first. The coat stand was still upright, and she hung it beside one of Howard’s spare lab coats.

She picked through the detritus, sorting things that were obviously broken into a neat collection on one of the workbenches. When she reached a canister that seemed to be partially open, something puffed up into her face.

Okay, that was bad. She flipped the canister over, trying to find identifying marks. Her heart sank when she saw the two numbers engraved in the bottom. 6-9. Howard had never told her what this particular one was, but he’d impressed on her that she was to never, ever touch it. This was bad.

Super virus? Mind control shit? Acid that was going to melt her face off? “Thompson?” she called, her voice slightly shrill with urgency. “Thompson!”

Thankfully it was only a couple of seconds before he ran into the room, gun drawn. His eyes swept around until they landed on her, and she might have been imagining it, but he looked a little relieved. “What happened?”

“You need to call Howard.” Darcy pressed her lips together, eyes widening as she stared at the unmistakable numbers etched in the steel. “Right now. When I worked for him he told me I couldn’t touch this ever and now I just got some in my face. Vial 6-9.”

Thankfully he decided not to give her shit about it. There was a phone over in one corner of the room, and she heard him making a call.

She sat down on the floor right where she was. She was getting warmer, was that fever? Was her heart going to stop beating or something? What if this shit killed her? She was all alone here. Peggy was on the west coast, Tim and the guys were over in god-knows-where Europe or something, or maybe Africa. Not around to go to her funeral, that was for sure.

The guys.  _ Her _ guys. She missed them. She missed the drinks under the stars and the furtive walks around the base. She missed the smell of Tim’s cologne. She missed Jacques teaching her to swear in French, she missed Jim’s nimble fingers, and James’ tongue, and Gabe’s-

She shook her head, trying to shake  _ that _ thought loose. Not that this was the first time on that particular trip down memory lane, but she was at work and there couldn’t be a less appropriate time for it.

Except now she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Being pressed up against the wall of the building, roaming hands on a scratchy blanket under the stars, Gabe’s hand over her mouth to muffle her cries so that everyone would have an excuse to ignore them…

She didn’t even notice Thompson walking back towards her until he was almost standing on top of her. “Today’s your lucky day, sweetheart.”

She barely registered the term of endearment. “I’m not dying?” Then why did she feel so funny? She felt tingly and achy, her skin fever-sensitive.

“Nope.” He swept off his hat and long overcoat and slung them across the workbench that was just behind her. His suit jacket quickly followed. His hands moved to his tie next, quickly undoing the fancy knot at the front. “It’s a nerve agent. Stark told me how to neutralize it.”

“How’s that?” Her voice was getting husky, and she couldn’t shake the ghost of Jim’s fingers pushing up inside her, stretching her, teasing out her G-spot.

“You need to come. Lucky for you, I can help you out with that.”

She shook her head, pushing herself to her feet. Her legs felt slow and weak, like she’d been laughing too hard or something. She leaned heavily against the workbench just behind her. “No. I don’t want you.”

“I don’t care what you want, Darcy.” He pulled his tie free and draped it over the back of his jacket. “Stark said this can be fatal if it’s not neutralized.”

Darcy didn’t want to know the details about that, but it didn’t surprise her. Howard’s inventions had a habit of being accidentally lethal. Although maybe this was lethal on purpose. Not that it really mattered, the end result would be the same.

Still, though, this was Jack Thompson. Technically he was her boss. And there was no HR department to keep shit from getting awkward after. “I don’t want  _ you _ . You’re an asshole.”

His blue eyes darkened for a moment, and he paused in the middle of pulling off his suspenders. “Yeah, maybe, but right now I’m the asshole that’s gonna keep you alive.”

She tried to step away from him, but her reaction time was slow like she was moving through jelly or something.

He easily caught her, one arm going around her waist while the other hand tipped her chin back to look up at him. “Come on now, this ain’t your first time.”

She tried to push at him, but she might as well have been pushing at the steel door of Howard’s vault.

“That’s better.” His fingers pushed through her hair, his hand sliding around until he was cradling the back of her head. And then, holding her at just the right angle, he bent down to close his mouth over hers.

The second his lips touched against hers it was like touching a spark against a powder keg. What had been loose, easy desire was now hot, desperate need. She didn’t care who Jack was anymore, all she cared about was that he put out the aching fire inside her.

Darcy fumbled at the buttons on the front of his shirt, unable to really get a good grasp on them.

His slipped his lips away. “Hang on, honey. Slow down, we’ll get there.”

“Jack, please!” Her voice was desperate, breathless as she clutched at his shirt.

He pushed her back against the workbench, pinning her there with his hips as he opened the buttons on her white blouse. “Never thought I’d hear that from you, but it is just as good as I imagined.”

There were parts of that that would need to be poked at and dissected, but she couldn’t focus on that right now. Right now all she could think about was how long it seemed to be taking him to get her shirt off.

He pulled it out of the waist of her skirt and finished with the last buttons before pushing it off her shoulders. She let it fall to the floor under her before reaching for him again.

Jack leaned into her, his lips brushing over hers for just a moment before dropping down to the top of her breast where it was newly exposed.

Her head fell back, eyes tightly closed. She silently willed him for more, to move faster.

He unhooked her bra as the heat of his mouth moved over her, and she let it fall after her shirt. He got her skirt open and pushed it down, followed quickly by her stockings and the high-waisted panties she had on underneath. She had to hold onto him for balance to step out of her shoes, and when she tried to nudge her fallen clothes away she stumbled into him. She gasped as the edge of his teeth grazed over her.

He straightened away, and she opened her eyes to see him look over her. “I wish I had one of Starks’ fancy cameras.” He shook his head, his eyes coming back to hers. “Up you go.”

He had to help her up onto the workbench. It was cold, but that hardly seemed to matter, especially not when compared to her desperate need for him. She perched there on the edge, lip caught between her teeth as she reached for him. “Jack, I need you.”

Instead of stepping into her again, his fingers skimmed up the inside of her thigh. She made a hungry noise, shifting her thighs apart as much as she comfortably could. “I know, sweetheart. Just let me take care of you.”

She’d made some comment at some point about doubting that he’d even know what to do with a girl, but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. His fingers rested over the top of her leg as his thumb pressed in to flick back and forth over her clit. “Like that?”

Darcy could only gasp as she nodded. That was exactly what she needed. Sensation exploded through her, and it was the only thing that seemed to ease the aching need deep inside her.

He cradled the back of her head before he leaned down to kiss her. His thumb never stopped moving, and soon she was rocking into his touch. She made a soft noise when his tongue dipped into her mouth, teasing and dancing with her with own. 

He lingered until she had to pull away to gasp for breath. She let her forehead drop against his chest, opening her eyes to see his thumb moving against her. The sight sent a hot twist through her, and her eyes fell shut again. She couldn’t keep watching.

The dizzying rush of sensation spiraled in tighter and tighter until the entire world came to a halt around her. Just for a second before she tumbled over the edge of ecstasy, calling his name.

Reality came crashing in when she started to come down. She pushed at his hand, straightening up and shoving him away from her. She no longer felt like she was moving through glue, but she wasn’t a hundred percent yet. “Get off.”

“You’re welcome.” Jack started pulling apart the buttons on his own shirt.

Her eyebrows came together as she watched him. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, we’re not done yet, sweetheart.” And was it her imagination, or was there a particular relish in his voice? “Stark was pretty clear about that. Pretty soon you’re gonna get all hot again.”

Sure enough, even watching the muscles in his arms as he pulled off his shirt and the white undershirt underneath, she could was starting to feel warm again. “What, and then I’m done?”

“Nope.” No, that was definitely a sense of glee she was hearing in his voice. “Could be up to a week until that all gets out of your system.” He stilled, giving her a rather pointed looked. “And how much you cooperate.”

“A week?” She slid off the workbench, hands on her hips. “What the fuck do you mean, a week?”

“Seven days. Pretty sure they keep track of time the same way in the future.” He was onto his pants now, and they went on the workbench along with the rest of his clothes.

“What am I supposed to do for the next week?”

“Spend a lot of time on your back? Don’t worry, I’ll give you the time off.” He pulled off his shorts, and she couldn’t ignore his cock, flushed and hard, jutting up from between his legs.

“I’m stuck with you for a week?” She’d almost take being stuck back in her basement over that.

“Hey, I’m helping you out here. You could be a little nicer, Darcy.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, completely out of the goodness of your heart, I’m sure.”

“As it happens, I can’t take that much time away from work.” His eyes moved over her again. “As much as I wish I could. But I’m sure we’ll work something out.”

“I’ll work something out.” If only she could take care of it herself. But the more desperate she got, the more she started to lose things like fine motor control. She made to move past him for the phone, but he gripped her upper arms, stopping her.

He pulled her against his chest. “Not so fast.”

Darcy twisted, trying to shake him loose. “Get off, Jack!” Except the contact of bare skin, the friction of his chest across her pebbled nipples as she squirmed against him was quickly turning that into the last thing she wanted.

He pushed her back against the workbench and lifted her onto it again. This time, though, he did step into her. His hand moved between them, lining himself up until he could push deep into her pussy.

She cried out as he filled her, looping her arms around his neck. “Stop, Jack.” She couldn’t keep from rolling her hips into him, exquisite pleasure easing what had grown into an ache. “Jack! Oh god, please.” 

His breath stirred her hair as he drove into her again and again. It was good, the rapid push-pull against sensitive nerve endings, but it wasn’t quite enough.

His touched shifted over from her hip, sliding in until his thumb settled once more over her clit. He didn’t move it, but he didn’t need to. Every time he thrust into her the sharp motion jolted his digit against her. “Better?”

“Jack!” She didn’t have a whole lot of leverage, but she moved against him as much as she could. Her pleasure coiled in tight again, and it wasn’t long before she came with a long wail.

Jack slowed as she clenched around him, his thumb falling away. 

“Jack-” She pushed against his chest as her mind started to clear from the hazy fog of need, but he snagged her wrists and pulled them around into the small of her back.

“You’re not done yet.” He held her in place and fucked her hard, until the now familiar hazy warmth settled over her again and tightened into hot, desperate need.

“Please!” It wasn’t enough, she felt like she was burning up from the inside. “I can’t- you gotta-” She tried to pull her arms free, but it was no good. But when she moved like that she was grinding down against him just right, her clit bumping against his pubic bone. It was just enough, and this time when she came he groaned, his rhythm growing jerky and uneven.

It was only another handful of strokes before he was done too, and he stilled against her as his cock pulsed deep inside her cunt.

She froze, pulling back to look at him. “You didn’t wear a rubber?”

“Don’t exactly keep one on me at work, Darcy.”

She stared into his blue eyes for a long moment. “Excuse me,” she said at last, her voice slightly strained. “I need to make a phone call.”


End file.
